shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solado Perfecto/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Solado has increased speed because of his devil fruit powers, along with soru and the sao zhang style backing him up. He is very fast, against most opponents he can out do them. His true speed is when he goes into a hybrid form. His speed increases greatly, even though his claws are very large and heavy. He is still able to move at a fast pace against others and opponents when confronting them. Strength Since he is a zoan user, Solado had increased strength when in a hybrid form. As such he is able to pick up heavy objects, people and last out much longer than the normal man could. Like his skills with strength have often been compared to Jabra and Kaku, of the Cp9. Solado having the strength in his crab claws the most; he puts so much pressure into his claws that he claims. That he is able to snap someone’s neck and they wouldn’t feel it because of the force. Combat Skills Since Solado is a zoan user, he is very good at close hand-to-hand combat. But using his crab claws as a blade like weapon, he can give slams and many other attacks that hurt. He uses both a mix of his sword’s skills and fighting skills, to make him a very capable opponent. It was noted that being ranked number two in the execution force, Solado is second to that of Jigoku and has the skills to match. With this Solado has often been compared to be on the same level as Kaku was with his skills. Devil Fruit The'Kani Kani no Mi, Model: King Crab' (可児可児ないミ、モデル：タラバガニ) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a King Crab hybrid or full version. Kani for “Crab”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Crab-Crab''' Fruit, Model: King Crab'''. It was eaten by Solado Perfecto, during his days as a marine. Strengths and Weakness The strength of this fruit is pretty straight forward, the user can transform into a King Crab hybrid or full version of a king crab. The user can have an increase is strength, speed, durability and many other attributes, making it an awakened zoan as well. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit, like all others do. Haki Solado is an expert at haki as well, increasing his own senses, durability and to knock his opponents with haki. Sao Zhang Style Solado has shown to use the sao zhang style thanks to the teachings of Jigoku, Solado had quickly picked up on this. He has shown to be at an expert level of this as well, matching his rokushiki skills. He can stand his ground against most opponents that come his way or he goes after. Rokushiki Solado has shown to use Rokushiki at an expert level; he is able to use all of the techniques to an extent. Thanks to his training with Jigoku and many other members of the Hakuri crew, plus his own experience as a marine in dealing with pirates. So he seemed to be on the same level as Kaku is with Rokushiki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages